


Read It

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a surprising new entry on John’s blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read It

“John, someone’s hacked your blog.”

 

“Other than you, you mean?”

 

“Yes.  Someone’s posted a new entry, and it has nothing to do with me or my brilliant deductions.”

 

“My life doesn’t revolve around you, Sherlock.”

 

“Debatable.  And in any case, your blog does.”

 

“Not any more.”

 

“Are you saying that _you_ posted this?”

 

“Brilliant deduction.”

 

“Fan Fiction?  What is _Fan Fiction?”_

 

“I’d think someone as clever as you could deduce that.”

 

“Stories about circulating air?”

 

“Just click on the link, you git.”

 

“James Bond and Q try out some sexy new inventions together?”

 

“Read it.  You might learn something.”

 

“Oh…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title says "Read It," and apparently you did. If the end notes say "Now Click Kudos," will you do that, as well? ;)


End file.
